Aquel Otoño
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: Todos Humanos. Edward abandonó a Bella por duras circunstancias, porque no deseaba lastimarla. Algo Fluff.


Aquel Otoño.

.

.

.

_- Bella, no creo que debamos seguir juntos...- Dijo, mientras acunaba mi mejilla en su mano. Cuando él dijo eso, mis pupilas se contrajeron, y me alejé de él bruscamente, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse.-_

_- ¿Mande? - Me hice la malentendida.-_

_- Creo que no debemos estar juntos, Bella.- Repitió, con voz fría y dura. Ahora, no retenía aquellas lágrimas en mis ojos, las sentía rodar libremente por mis mejillas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y jadeaba por aire. Mi dolor podría compararse con un boxeador herido fatalmente, aunque seguía creyendo que el boxeador sentiría menos que yo.-_

_- No... Edward...- Sollocé, en el suelo, implorando. Nada me tendría sentido sin él. Lo amaba. Con toda mi alma.-_

_- Adiós para siempre, Bella. Olvídate acerca de mí. Será como si nunca hubiera existido.- Se despidió, dejándome en el suelo, rota.-_

_- Te amo...__**Te amo**__... Tú eres la razón de mi existencia.- Lloriqueaba, intentando pararme, pero él ya se había marchado.- ¡No! ¡Edward! - Grité desgarradoramente, mientras mis piernas se debilitaban y caía a la húmeda tierra. Rota. Destrozada.-_

_.-.-.-.-._

Un año ya había pasado desde aquel otoño, en el que él me había abandonado. Todavía no podía superarlo, y cada día dolía más sin él a mi lado. Mi apariencia era deprorable, tal vez podría ser comparada con la de un muerto. Mi piel, blanca, se veía aún más pálida, adquiriendo un tono enfermizo. Mi cabello, café y sin gracia, eran como trozos de paja. Sin vida. Secos. Como el resto de mí. Todos los días eran lo mismo. Marcaba diario a su celular, pero por obvias razones, él siempre me enviaba a buzón. Su melódica y dulce voz me mantenía con las suficientes fuerzas para seguir viva.-

_"Hola. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y ahora no estoy disponible, estoy con la más maravillosa criatura en la Tierra, Bella. Si eres Bella, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, corazón. Te amo. Deja tu mensaje después del Bip. ¡Biip!"_

* * *

><p>Me senté en la silla que daba a mi ventana, por la que él subía a veces a visitarme. Suspiré y miré la ventana. Estábamos en pleno otoño. Las marrones y doradas hojas secas adronaban la ciudad, engalanándola, dando la bienvenida al frío. Miré el gran cedro que estaba frente a mi casa, al cual nosotros a veces nos subíamos a robarnos besos. Las hojas caían al suelo. Comencé a plantearme algo. Él no hubiera deseado verme así. Sufriendo. Comenzaré a verle un lado positivo a la vida... Si es que hay uno. Fije mi vista en las doradas hojas y por cada hoja que caía, pensaba en un "Me quiere" o un "No me quiere". Sonreí. Sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, seguía enamorada de él. Lo amaba. Y me encantaba que mi primer sonrisa en mucho tiempo era dirigida a él. Después de un rato, me dije que era imposible saberlo de esa manera. Me dirigí alegre hacia mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje.-<p>

_"Te amo Edward. A pesar de todo, te sigo amando. Nada me impediría amarte."_

En cuestión de segundos, mi celular comenzó a vibrar.-

_"Yo también te amo."_

Mi corazón dió un vuelco feliz y comencé a llorar. Pero éstas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Le seguí enviando mensajes, pero nunca los volvió a responder. No perdí la esperanza. Mi padre se percató que todo volvía a la normalidad, de nuevo. Él también se había desanimado cuando yo estuve mal. A mi piel se le quitó ese tono enfermizo, y volvió a ser de un tono aperlado. Mi cabello, que era una horrible maraña, había vuelto a aplacarse, pero sólo un poco. Éste ya no se veía tan feo. Mi apariencia había mejorado mucho.

* * *

><p>Ya era primavera, y sólo me había devuelto un mensaje.-<p>

_"Te veré algún día. En el que los ángeles canten y las rosas florezcan otra vez. No olvides que te amo"._

Ese día, decidí ir a la playa a festejar su mensaje de vuelta. Recordé que su color favorito era el azul y sus ojos eran color ámbar, parecidos al color del sol en el crepúsculo, Pero creo que fue un gran error ir: Lo recordaba cada segundo, la armonía de ese lugar me hacia sentir entre sus brazos de nuevo, la suavidad con la que me rosaba el aire se sentía como la de sus labios... El suave sonido del mar, me recordaba tu voz, diciéndome _"Te amo". _Lloré. Lloré porque lo extrañaba. Lloré porque desde _ese _día, dejó de ir a la escuela y atender mis llamadas.

* * *

><p>Ya era verano, pero... había algo raro. Había entrado a mi desusado facebook en un momento de aburrimiento, y descubrí que la última actualización de tu estado había sido un <em>"Mi razón de existir eres tú, Bella", <em>desde hacía el año pasado, en el mismo día que me dejó. Me preocupé inmediatamente, ya que ni yo dejaba de entrar en tanto tiempo, tal vez entraba cada periodo de dos meses. ¿Habría salido del país? Seguramente era eso, por que ya no volvió a contestar mis mensajes en mucho tiempo. Lo busqué: Pregunté por él por toda la ciudad, en la escuela, en el ayuntamiento, a nuestros amigos. Pero nadie sabía nada de él. Inmediatamente, corrí por las escaleras. Tal vez estaba en su casa. En un tiempo récord, llegué a su casa de milagro en mi camioneta cruzándome los semáforos y batiendo la velocidad estándar. Bajé acelerada y toqué su timbre muchas veces. Demasiadas. Finalmente, su mamá abrió, sorprendida y alegre.-

- ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Bien ¿Y usted? -

- Excelente.-

- Disculpe, ¿Está Edward? -

Ella no respondió. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y me dijo que había muerto de cáncer. Me dijo, que el mismo día que había terminado conmigo, le habían diagnosticado cáncer, y no deseaba preocuparme. Mi amor le había dicho que no deseaba lastimarme, y que era mejor que no supiera de eso. Me uní a sus lágrimas, triste. Pero también le había dicho que algún día nos volveríamos a unir. Eternamente. No pude evitar sonreír. Aún hay esperanzas. Esperanzas de volver a verlo. Por que yo sabía, que él sería mi único amor. Mi primer y único amor.-

.

.

.


End file.
